Homecumming
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: In which Jaune and Ruby have an accident. This is why you wear condoms, kids. Nine days of Lancaster and all that.
**Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the series**

* * *

In the profession of Hunter, it was discouraged to feel fear. Fear fed the Grimm. It made them stronger and the scared hunter weaker. To be a true hunter, it was important to master one's emotions, ones fear, for it is only then that they become true hunters.

If that was the case, Jaune Arc was no hunter.

Right now, the blonde was more scared than he had ever been his whole hunter career, if you could call his meager accomplishments that. It wasn't even that he was pinned down or that he lacked both armor and weapons at the moment, it was just the threat itself was so much more nervewracking than any reassurance movement or weapons would give him.

Of course, it was Jaune who spoke up first.

"Ruby, I think this is a bad idea." Jaune whispered, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. His eyes shifted to the side every few seconds even though they could barely see anything in the darkness.

"That's what you say about everything, Jaune." replied Ruby in a tone Jaune felt lacked the urgency the situation they were in required. "Just cause some things are a little dangerous, that doesn't make them bad ideas. It makes them exciting! You gotta take risks."

"Risks. I take risks," mumbled Jaune which only got a raised eyebrow from the girl. "I mean, I switched up the sauces of dinner a while back."

"And it tasted great."

"But this isn't what I'd call risky, Ruby. I'd call it-"

"Exciting?"

"Suicide. I think there's a good chance we're going to get killed" A creak followed by intelligible mumbles sounded from nearby causing the blonde's breath to quicken among other things. "No, I'M definitely going to get killed. For some reason, I just knew I'd die being burned to death."

"C'mon, Jaune liven up a little! Tomorrow's a very special day. It calls for a celebration."

"And this couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"Our schedule's too full." Ruby stopped and looked down into Jaune's eyes. "There are so many places in Patch I need to show you which would take the whole day. Maybe you'll be too tired by the end of it."

"Okay. But do we have to do it now?"

"Yup."

"Right here?"

"Yup."

"With Yang right there?!" Jaune practically hissed as he once again took a side glance at the blonde sleeping in a bed a few meters away from the one he was lying down on. "Why am I even sleeping in your room with her anyways?"

"I think it's to make sure you wouldn't sneak out. It's not like you'd do something creepy to her while she was sleeping." Ruby paused and there was a sharp glint in her eyes. "You wouldn't right?"

"Of course not! I mean, she'd probably kill me!" exclaimed Jaune in a whisper. It was also at this point Ruby decided take off her camisole, revealing a lacy black shelf bra that did absolutely nothing to hide her goods. "No, wait, she's definitely going to kill me. Is she even a light sleeper?"

"As long as you don't touch her, she's a pretty heavy sleeper." A dangerous smile grew on Ruby's lips. "Well, maybe if she hears her dear sister scream then she'd spring to action."

"You wouldn't."

"Maybe, if my mouth wasn't so empty and stuffed with something..." She opened her mouth wide and stuck out her pink tongue. After a moment, a bit of drool dripped down and onto Jaune's chest. "Scheeee! Hempty!"

Jaune chewed his lower lip and took another at Yang's sleeping form. What if she woke up? What if had woken up ages ago? What if the blonde was just pretending to be asleep, just waiting for him to make a move? What if that was just a dummy Yang that was meant to throw him off?

As his mind went through scenario after more ridiculous scenario, he felt two hands take a good hold of his cheeks.

"Really, Jaune? It's been a year and you're still thinking of other women." Ruby brought her face close to his bunched up one. She pouted with shiny red lips. "My own sister even."

"To be fair, I'm thinking more about her putting me in a body bag rather than bagging her body."

"I thought you liked getting beaten up? I even brought my boots."

"I don't think I'll be able to establish a safety word." Also, he was pretty sure Yang was more M than S with her semblance and all.

"Jauuunnneee..." Seeing that seduction and reasoning weren't working, Ruby went to her final tactic: Zwei-eyes. She buried her face on his chest and looked up to him with a hopeful expression. "Pleeeaaseee?"

Feeling his resolve crumble, Jaune took one last check to make sure Yang was sleeping, before turning his full attention to Ruby. Well, there were worse ways to go out. "Alright, let's do it. If you can convince me to jump in the mouth of a Laeviatann to kill it from the inside, I don't see how this could be any different."

"Now that's the Jaune, I know. Now let's see how my favorite bore snake is doing."

"Ruby, what did we talk about using gun jargon in bed?" Adorable Ruby fact number fifteen: The normally reserved girl starts speaking in gun jargon when she's really in the mood.

"That it's sexy." She emphasized the last word by giving the package in her hand a good grope. "That reminds me we should go to my old shooting range tomorrow."

Jaune shuddered, partly from Ruby pressing her lithe body agaisnt his and partly from memories of the last time he and Ruby had been in a shooting range along. It took him weeks to get the smell of gunpowder out of his crotch.

"Wait wait, do you, uh, have a condom?" Always use protection, kids.

"...um." Ruby tilted her head a bit in question before her eyes lit up. "I could just kick you off! No harm done."

"Kick me?"

"Yeah." Ruby nodded. "Just say when you're close and I'll just do like what we did a few weeks back. Unless you think you could pull out. Whichever way works."

"I guess..."

"Super!" Already past the point of impatience, Ruby sat back up and put her hands to work in taking off Jaune's clothes however before she could even finish unbuttoning his night shirt, she felt hands over her own.

"Wait."

"Guns and bullets! What the heck now, Jaune?"

She glared at him in annoyance but this time, where there used to be fear in his blue eyes, there was now an excitement that wasn't just her own reflected.

"Put on the boots."

* * *

"Jaune. Jaune. We gotta stop," panted Ruby, her voice a bit muffled over her hand covering her mouth. It had originally been her panties but it was now a ball somewhere in the room after she had accidentally spit it out during a particularly intense round. She then used her free hand to reach over and tap the blonde's shoulder.

"But Rubes...I'm so close." Jaune panted back. He buried his face in her bare chest, ignoring the tapping of his girlfriend to concentrate on the act of tapping his girlfriend. "Besides, Yang's still asleep, right?"

Ruby looked to the side at the other occupant of the room. "Yeah, but I think she's starting to wake up. She's not snoring as much anymore."

"Better safe than sorry then. Jaune whispered back. He uprighted himself, using his arms as support. "Can I at least...?"

"Last round then." She raised her leg and pressed her foot on Jaune's bare chest, allowing him more access to places she liked him hitting (for her pleasure) and the feeling of having her bare foot on his chest (for his pleasure.) "Just remember to pull-"

"OUT!"

A sudden shout from the darkness caused Ruby to freeze up and whip her head to the source fast enough to get whiplash.

"OUT Zwei! I say ouzzzzZZZZZ" mumbled a thankfully still sleeping Yang before turning her back to them. Still, Ruby kept her trained eyes on her sister for a few more seconds just to make sure.

"R-ruby..."

Hearing Yang's snoring stabalize, Ruby released the breath she had been holding and turned back to Jaune. "Don't worry, Jaune. She's still asleep."

"Your legs..."

"What?"

"I can't pull out! Oh shit." It was only then that the girl realized with widening eyes that, in her moment of alarm, she had unconsciously wrapped her other leg around Jaune that didn't allow him much movement.

"Fuck!" Using years of honed reflexes and instinct and possibly her semblance, the reaper acted fast. Immediately bringing back the leg that was hooked around him , she pushed forward with both of her feet, kicking his right shoulder and chest to get him off of her before he would blow.

With the force of Ruby's pale and sexy legs, Jaune was sent backwards, rotating clockwise and hitting the wall with a thud. The sudden movement as well as small pain was also enough to drive him over the edge and reach climax.

"GgguuHHHHH!" Trying his best to not scream, Jaune Arc released his load.

The good news was that not a drop covered the insides of Ruby's womb.

The bad news was tha, because he was facing the wall, it now covered mainly the floor of Ruby's room.

Soon, the only spund that could be heard from the room were Jaune and Ruby's heavy panting and Yang's snoring. It was still pretty dark however but the moon was shining much brighter now, it's light glistening off Jaune's run-off that laid sprinkled over the floor.

After a small moment, Ruby pushed her self up and leaned against the wall, next to Jaune. She then rested her head on his chest, which he reciprocated by hugging her close.

Jaune looked up to spy the wall clock on a wall. "It's midnight. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." repeated Ruby, leaning up to kiss him. "We're gonna tell Yang about us later, right?"

Jaune stared forward to the sleeping back of Yang. While the girl was a bit overprotective, he couldn't really blame her. He just knew, after all of this, she'd be a great sister-in-law. "Yeah, definitely."

"Good. While doing this secret relationship is pretty fun, I don't like hiding it from her anymore."

"What happened to taking risks? Has sneaking around gotten stale?" teased Jaune, finaly regaining some of his breath.

"You need not worry, Jaune. We could still play behind Weiss and Dad's backs."

"Please spare me," groaned Jaune which caused the girl lying on him to giggle. Hearing her chime-like laughter, Jaune couldn't help chuckle along with her. "Well, I'd be lying if I said that wasn't amazing."

"Atta boy!" softly cheered Ruby, tapping his cheek lightly with her palm. "Speaking of which, I'm gonna sneak back to the guest room."

"Already?"

"Yep. Long day tommorrow." She also wanted to surprise him by making some breakfast. "Don't forget to clean up your...mess,"

"You're not gonna help?"

In reply, Ruby mocked an exasperated face. "Why Jaune Arc, you wouldn't let a lady clean up that sort of mess?"

"If there was a lady, maybe. All I see here is a girl who makes craters."

"Aren't you an expert on tidying up this sort of thing anyways?"

"And whose fault is that?"

With matching grins, the two kissed again, only this time with more passion and a little bit more tongue.

After what could have been an hour or a second, Ruby seperated herself. Her face was flush and it was hard to not smile.

However, when she opened her wyes she immediately noticed something was odd. Jaune's face was not sporting that stupid goofy smile he normally got post-kiss. Instead, he looked absolutely terrified, his skin pale and eyes wide.

"Hey, you okay, Jaune? I swear if this is that stupid thing where with frenching after a blowjob then maybe I shouldn't suck your-"

"Ruby." Jaune whispered, his stare unmoving. "Turn around."

At that, all the playfulness in Ruby was gone and was replaced with fear. Her body stiffened and she just stared into Jaune's eyes, trying to see a reflection of what he was seeing without having to turn around.

"Is...is Yang awake?"

"Worse."

"Worse?" And so Ruby finally forced herself to turn around, to see what could make someone such as Jaune so scared.

And when she saw it, Ruby Rose knew true fear.

While Hunters feared the Grimm, because of Ruby's silver eyes, the Grimm feared her. She had sometimes wondered what exactly in the flash of white did the Grimm fear?

Now, she felt like she knew.

Because all over the beautiful and prized golden locks of Yang Xiao Long's hair, were splashes of white that glimmered under the moonlight.

She and the boy next to her could only look at the sight in almost reverence, as if moving or speaking would break the image and realize the nightmare in front of them.

Unfortunately, it was all too real as the static was broken, not by the two quivering in the distance but by Yang herself as she rolled over in her sleep.

Ruby could only wince at the squish that echoed throughout the room as Yang lied on her back, and subsequently, on her Jaune-stained hair.

Of course, it was Jaune who spoke up first.

"We should've brought a condom."

 **Disclaimer: Hey hey! It's been a while. I gave myself a two week break cause of acads and job stuff but now I'm back. Maybe. Had a hard time writing this though as I'm already way too used to doing the 1st person narration.**

 **So premise of this origibally was Ruby giving Jaune a tour of Patch. Nice and simple with a lot of possible fluffiness.**

 **I thought it too boring and added Yang. Then I thought how could I make this crazier and so we have what we now have.**

 **Was origially meant to have some lemony goodness but I decided not to. I think this is still technically rated T. You see this kind of PG sex all the time I think.**

 **Also, I heard of this days of Lancaster thing and thought I might as well contribute even though a but late.**

 **While it's not actually my favorite ship or the one I want most to happen, I like it enough that it has found itself in practically every RWBY fic I've written through either subtext or the outrigt premise. (Yes, Yellow Crowns would've had a sorta platonic lancaster chapter).**

 **I think I even have the most fics with Ruby and Jaune in the filter.**

 **But I digress.**

 **Lastly, I think I'll be closing the poll soon-ish. Possibly when I update Word from the Wives again as I already have some of the next chapter written.**


End file.
